Rise of the Tomb Raider : Help for a fallen angel
by TedLevine
Summary: "What are you waiting for?" The boy said. "Do you know what happen to them? Miss Croft?" The doc asked. She wasn't going to wait anymore. "We become who we're meant to be". Content original characters. This is why the story will only tell "Lara Croft" as characters. But of course she's not alone...now i stop. Trailer here : /watch?v QTzONKSmAz8


Rise Of the Tomb Raider

Chapter 1 : To wait.

_C'est un S.O.S, _

_Je suis touchée _

_Je suis à terre_

_Entends tu ma détresse, il y a t-il quelqu'un ? Je sens qu'jme perd..._

He stood for a while as he walked in the room, he saw an human form sitting on a chair, in front of him , barely moving to breathe.

He closed the door and went to sit. He sat in front of the girl with the hood and focused for a while on the song that his ipod played.

He looked up a bit, looked around a little nervous before he finally allowed himself to look at the girl. He couldn't see her face because of the grey sweat with the hood she was wearing.

That's when he realized they were alone in the room and he stopped to look at her because it was quite rude and that he didn't want to bother or embarrass her. If she was here , it meaned that she must had been through a lot of hard shit.

That was also why he was coming. That wasn't the first time he came here and he found himself wondering if it was her first time here . Probably. But he couldn't be sure of anything.

Then he just came back to his ipod because he realized he was looking at her a little too much.

_God I' m such an asshole , can't I just try not to look too much like a freak for once? I mean, it's not like the scar on my face – mind you it's just a part of my face so it could be worse I guess- is not enough I have to glance at her as if I didn't knew what it felt! What a mess! _

_Whatever I guess..._

He looked again at the room and then at the wooden door of the doctor's room._ God, who's in there? And I thought I was a social case._

Just when he was turning his ipod off, the door opened, a man around 45 years old got out of the room. He didn't say anything, he was just walking to the exit door when he tripped.

The guy got up of his chair almost at the same time than the girl with the hood to help the other man.

-Are you okay? He asked.

The man stood up , the two others helped him to get up on his feet again.

-Y-Yes, I'm , I'm alright ...thank you kindly, he said.

He went out of the room and for a while the boy just stood there , the girl was just a few metres away from him.

-Hi, he simply said.

She looked at him, but he still couldn't see her entire face. He couldn't see here eyes. Just her mouth and chin, and some locks of her brown hair.

-I'm ,hum...

He lend his hand in front of him. Mind you, he wasn't expecting a handshake , but he just felt like it still was the polite thing to do.

But, at the same time the door of the cabinet opened, and the boy saw the doctor at the entrance of the room .

, he said. You can come in .

But she didn't move an inch neither the boy did. It was like the time was frozen in his place. The boy's hand between them, both quiet, the doctor just waiting before he said:

-Whenever you're ready .

The boy noticed that the doctor wasn't looking at them anymore, he was staring at his cabinet, but he was still holding the door.

-I'm Lara , she finally said.

And just when she was about to take his hand to shake it he replied:

-I'm Alex.  
So she didn't. She stepped back from a few steps before she said.

-I prefered Hum.

Her voice was soft, close from the sweet, but there was a certain tone in her voice, that showed she had been hurt before. And in another situation, in another place , in another condition and in front of another person, Alex would have probably found this sentece funny. But it wasn't another world and things were how they were. _I suck_ , he thougt.

She was almost in the other room , and the doctor was about to close the door as Alex found himself in some sort of panic he couldn't really describe for he haven't felt that sort of panic in a long time and couldn't really remember how to react. So he said:

-I'm sorry.

_I sound ridiculous . She's gonna think I apologize about my name._

-For whathever happened to you, he said. No one deserves to be here, I know it, and it suck but I also know that if you are here it's that you must be brave...

_Braver than you, you douche._

-...and … you can forget about my name and call me sorry if you want to but...i doubt you'll ever see me again so, i'll just tell you something that may help you to understand the doc: _For many people those tromas become a mental trap..._

She remembered as she walked through the cave:

She was once again sitting , this time in front of the therapist. He had spoken for the entire time now. She was...confused. She remembered that after the boy spoke, she stared there for just 3 seconds or something, but then he asked: -What are you waiting for?

And she entered in the cabinet. She had thougt about this question again after this day. Was was she waiting for? She needed to move on. She needed to leave and continue to ride until she reached the goal she thougt about after...the island.

But then she heard what she had heard before, in this weird guy's mouth, just before the doc closed the door.

_-They get ...stuck. Like a ship, frozen in ice ,_the Doc said.

She could hear the boy's voice. She heard again what he had told her, a few weeks ago :

_-There's another type of person..._

The doctor's voice brought her attention to the present again.

_-Do you know what happens to them?_

She shut out her memories from this day , as she finally arrived in front of what she had came for. The Tomb.

_ ?_

She pulled back her hood, and said , like to herself:

-We become who we're meant to be.


End file.
